


home

by Olemonade



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemonade/pseuds/Olemonade
Summary: "What is Moonbyul to you?""Sister""What is Solar to you?""Soulmate"She doesn't know what to call exactly, her friendship with Moonbyul, but she knows that it's special, both to Moonbyul and her."What are you to each other?""Home"





	home

solar drags her exhausted feet to her apartment door and contemplates going inside. although she knows that she should rest, a strange force makes her turn around and make way to moonbyul's apartment. standing beside the door she wonders if byul is still awake or already asleep,but decides to come in anyway. 

she doesn't exactly mind being alone, welcomes it even, but at times like these she is in dire need of company and byul is the perfect person to seek it with. 

apparently moonbyul is still awake when she enters the apartment, as solar can hear someone strumming a guitar and see the faded light coming from the living room. taking her shoes off quietly solar walks forward and stops, choosing to observe how byul is working on a song instead of announcing her presence immediately. 

something about the view and watching byul compose and sing to herself relaxes solar and as the yellow light from the lamp washes over byul's face, she swears she's never seen a scene so breathtaking in its beauty. this is definitely moonbyul in her element, solar thinks, as she notices how her glasses are slid down a little and her nose is scrunched up in that adorable way when she's concentrated.  

continuing to watch and listen, solar smiles softly as moonbyul plays the guitar while half rapping/singing. 

deciding to finally say something, solar exclaims "you're still awake", making moonbyul turn to see her standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smiling. 

"so are you," moonbyul replies, "i didn't hear you come in?" 

solar lets out a small laugh "i've actually been here for a few minutes now, just listening.". moonbyul can see the tiredness and softness visible on her face, so she takes the guitar and puts it to the side. moving over to sit at the end of the sofa, she motions at the same time for solar to come. 

walking over slowly, solar lays down, putting her head on moonbyul's knees. she closes her eyes and sighs in pleasure when moonbyul starts massaging her forehead, slowly making the stress disappear. 

"how come you're here?" moonbyul asks. 

turning her head so that she can see her face clearly, solar replies "I missed you". 

"didn't you see me this morning, what is my face that irresistible?" byul jokes, making solar slap her knee softly. 

"it just felt better coming here" solar yawns in the middle of her sentence, "than my apartment, you know that" she finishes.  

"you're really tired aren't you, you should go to bed. i'm still going to be up for a bit" byul says, looking at her while frowning. 

"i am," solar admits it, "i was practicing all day for the concert, i want the experience to be unforgettable for moomoos." 

"you should take care of yourself yongsun. i know you want everything to be perfect but you shouldn't forget that you're human too. besides, anything you do is automatically perfect anyway." byul softly says, while looking at her seriously. 

solar laughs, "you just can't stop can you" 

"not when it's about you, no" byul admits, making solar blush a soft pink. 

"what's the name of the song you were working on, it sounded really good?" solar says switching the topic, trying to get rid of the weird atmosphere. 

byul knows when to leave it alone and so she does, "home. it's not finished yet but it's getting there." 

"oh?" it sounded like a love song to me" solar says. 

"it is, kinda." byul hums in response and slowly runs her fingers through solar's hair, massaging out the tangles that have appeared throughout the day. 

relaxing even more, solar smiles softly "who's the special person then?" 

looking at solar, moonbyul draws her eyes over every single part of her face and slowly says, "you." 

opening her eyes, solar stares at her, shock marring her features. 

"that's... why?" solar whispers, questioning.

"because you're important to me and hold a special place in my heart" moonbyul mutters back. 

narrowing her eyes, solar yawns "what's wrong? you're never this straightforward unless something is up" 

moonbyul smiles, "it's nothing don't worry." 

"alright..." solar sighs, knowing better than to continue, but is still concerned. yawning once again, she gets up slowly "i'm going to shower and you're going to bed. i don't care if you're on a roll with the writing, you need to rest too." 

rolling her eyes moonbyul adheres to her command "fine fine, don't fall asleep in there" 

solar laughs and goes into the bathroom, not before taking some spare pyjamas she has stashed in the apartment. 

moonbyul looks at the mess on the table and just decides to leave it there, not in the mood to clean anything up. walking to her room she takes out and puts on her pyajamas. lying in bed, she gets comfortable. 

not too much later she's almost asleep when she feels the bed dip and warm arms wrapping around her. 

cuddling into solar, moonbyul wraps their legs together and sighs in peace. they lay like this for a while until moonbyul suddenly whispers, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"I was afraid",

solar hums in question and turns moonbyul around so that they're face to face. 

moonbyul looks into solar's eyes and explains, 

"we're all going separate ways. wheein has her album, i'm having my solo debut, hwasa's busy with her collaborations while you're busy doing your own thing with the concert and what not." she licks her suddenly dry lips and continues, "i feel like we're going to drift apart and i don't know what to do" 

solar looks at her and giggles, "we live right next door to each other, and don't forget that we still might have leftover promotions for the album." pausing, solar cracks a joke "in fact, we're going to be seeing so much of each other in the future that we'll get sick of it." 

smiling a little, "i know" moonbyul says, "but it's not the same." 

frowning slightly, solar looks at moonbyul and puts her hair behind her ear, afterwards taking byul's hand in hers. she knows that although moonbyul seems to be the most talkative, she holds her true feelings very closely to her and doesn't show them often, so seeing her sharing this solar understands that she's been suffering and thinking about it quite a lot. 

"we're mamamoo, nothing can break us apart, we have a bond that's not easily shaken. quite frankly, i'm disappointed you don't have that much faith in us," solar continues. 

"i do" byul mutters, "i just. ugh i don't know."  

solar smiles at byul and inches closer 

"you have me you know, i will always be there. i'll never leave" at those words she leans forward and kisses byul softly on the forehead. not moving away, she stays in that position and holds her forehead close to byul's. looking into her eyes, she says, 

"besides, you're my home too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some angst and yet this happened, stupid fluff lmao. Couldn't fall asleep until I wrote it down, so here it is! I know for a fact that what I've written about and what Moonbyul fears would never happen, but hey, if it works it works. Enjoy the oneshot and don't forget to support Mamamoo in their future endeavors~!
> 
> I kept switching in between Moonbyul and Byul, so I hope it didn't disturb the flow of the story too much
> 
> (Also posted on asianfanfics)


End file.
